The Weaver
by Kitty of 2 kingdoms
Summary: After practically sacrificing yourself to save a child in a bomb attack you don't expect to live. Especially after being used for an enhanced individuals experiment. But instead I'm here; with a bunch of misfits, a capsicle, and some cool new powers. Hopefully this works out... (being re-written under the name: 'Weaver of Fate')
1. Boring life, Big legacy

**Idea I had watching Civil War. might get abandoned if I lose interest but I will try to keep up.**

 **Disclaimer (cos it seems compulsory): Unfortunately I don't own the smol little cinnamon rolls known as the Avengers :'(**

* * *

1; Boring life, Big legacy 

_Kit's p.o.v._

I honestly couldn't be having a worse day. My great aunt, role model and the expectation I have to live up to (admittedly they are the same person) is 100% dead from now on and all I'll ever see of her now is her photo's and grave. To top that of my cousin Sharon is now flirting with her capsicle of an ex. Though honestly despite living closer to aunt Peg, she only ever saw her as an empty legacy to surpass. A gateway when her mother wasn't 'reasonable' about what she wanted Sharon to do. But as she begins to make more forward advances he checks his watch and walks away after apologising for having to leave. Sensible man. And while she's here I might as well call her out on that.

"Hello Sharon." I'm calm, unfortunately she can tell its the perfected spies killing calm. I brush my constantly untidy, bobbed auburn hair behind my ear with my right hand as I keep my gaze focused on her.

"Hello Katherine," I wince at how she uses my proper name that I really fucking hate. "How long were you standing there?" Under the innocence of the question I sense her tension and a hint of fear.

"Long enough. I wish you would be more respectful, every spy has their mission. The one which ends them. You better hope I don't make yours your next mission." The atmosphere in the church slowly chills down to sub-zero as she mentally writes reply.

"Fine, Kit." She speaks my name bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Less flirting with Captain Rodgers, for aunt Peg's sake at least. And I hear that the C.I.A. wants new counter-terrorism recruits." I make sure she's looking into my eyes. Their forest green always seems to set her on edge.

"So you want me to talk to Ross?" I guess my tactic worked.

"Yeah that exactly, I'll do you a favour for that as well."

"Fine, but I want intel on London's underground politics for work." Well negotiated cousin.

"Ok. You can have two pages as soon as you talk to Ross. Now I have to go, unlike you I'm not too busy to attend the wake."

* * *

It's been two months since I spoke to her after aunt Peg's funeral; and, true to her word, she got me a place in the counter-terrorism squad. So now I'm here in a Bavarian theme park responding to a bomb threat. Despite my C.I.A. badge I blend in among the naval officers on leave with their families and the busloads of teens on a school trip. With my experience in MI5 they put me in command of the recruit team. Despite the fact that I'm 99.9% sure Ross distrusts me after Sharon disobeyed orders during the avenger vs avenger showdown. The team is currently scouting for a possible device so we can evacuate the park before there are any civilian casualties.

Yet all the large, open, crowded public areas are possible device free and security was ramped up at the entrances so there's no chance it was the threat of one carried in by a tourist or park visitor. And my shit-is-about-to-go-down sense is in overdrive...and then I see the struts of the nearest rollercoaster.

Attached to each one is a small black box with a blinking red light that is slowly speeding up its blinking. It's attached to the biggest rollercoaster in the park which is surrounded by spectators and a gigantic queue. My mind says that this is the bomb and now the blinking is once every five seconds. In classes they told us that this kind of bomb goes off when the light stops blinking. I have thirty seconds at most to get people out. Luckily two members of my seem to be in the vicinity. I look at them as I begin to yell (in German of course).

"We're evacuating the area. There is a serious bomb threat. Please proceed to the park gates." My team members repeat what I yelled in French and Dutch as pandemonium ensues. twenty seconds later the light is barely blinking and multiple people are still nearby but close enough to suitable shelter, and that's when I see the child in the extreme danger zone.

A girl who couldn't be more than five or six is sitting a few metres away crying at a cut knee and screaming for her dad. She must have been pushed to the ground in the panic and is in no way going to be able to make it here in the five to ten seconds we have left. And that's when my dumb heroism kicks in. I sprint to her, pick her up and run. But before I've gone ten metres I hear a loud beep and turn my head to see the lights have stopped blinking. Unthinking I throw the girl to the ground and drop ontop of her as carefully as I can as a wave of extreme heat blackens my vision...

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this! I'll try and get another chapter out soon but no promises...**


	2. Rescue Mission Favours

**Thanks to anyone who has read this! I hope you like this chapter from Cap's p.o.v. If he's OOC it's because I don't normally write outside my oc's p.o.v.**

 **Reviewer shoutout: -Guest named Kate, thanks for the lovely review it made my day! (oops cliché cheesiness bomb)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own the Avengers. *dramatic sigh***

* * *

2; Rescue mission favours

 _Steve's p.o.v._

My phone's ringing, I hasn't done that much since I left the Avengers. When I look at the caller id I see it's Sharon. Well it wouldn't hurt to talk to her.

"Hello." I guess its better to start neutral when you really don't want to talk about that awkward moment.

"Steve you gotta help me with something." She's panicked and on the verge of tears judging by her voice. I should at least hear her out.

"What is it?"

"They took her. She was on a mission, and she almost died and now she's gone. She's not in any morgue or hospital within 100 miles."

"Calm down ok, who is she?"

"My cousin Kit, she looks so much more like aunt peg than me and she was with the C.I.A. responding to a bomb threat in Bavaria."

"have you checked the data bases?" Not that I'd know what to do.

"Yes she's down as M.I.A. but the area she's in is known for reappearing people with enhancements, or strangely mutilated bodies. I think there was a Hydra base there too once."

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" I guess I should be kind, this seems like my problem so I should deal with it.

"I put an undetectable tracking device into her jacket its tracked to an 'abandoned' building. Would you come with me to check it out?"

"How far is it to drive from Amsterdam?"

"You're in Amsterdam?"

"Yeah."

"Five hours I guess. Four if you take the unlimited speed freeway."

"Ok we'll be there in seven max."

"Thanks Steve, see you later."

"Bye." As I hang up I get a feeling of grim anticipation. I drop my phone on the table and turn around only to see Bucky lying on the sofa reading. He looks at me and almost laughs. I guess he heard it all. I feel like sharing an apartment with him is like the old days in Brooklyn. Who cares if its a small one on the outskirts of Amsterdam. It's a home now.

"Hey buck-"

"I better go suit up."

* * *

I pull into the layby as Sharon walks up to the car. She texted me a picture of Kit earlier, a happy young woman with forest green eyes that are almost unsettling. And messy hair that can't decide whether it's ginger or brown. She beckons for us to follow her down a hill to show us a large bunker like building at the bottom of the valley.

"Is that the place?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah, I've already scouted it out and its pretty deserted at least two thirds of the people that were there hopped it a little while ago."

"But what happened to the others?"

* * *

As we enter I see fairly fresh tyre tracks lining the track in and out with the doors left wide open and no sentries posted. Everything about this screams trap, yet its all so familiar. Despite the newer technology it reminds me so much of the war. There would be someone with one of the tesseract powered weapons. And around that corner the howling commandos would be laying an ambush. As I turn and see Bucky by my side, I see him before the train. Messy hair, both arms, almost laughing face. And suddenly I want to g back to Brooklyn. To fighting in every alley and running around Coney Island.

"We won't cover enough ground, this area is massive. We should split up." Honestly though I just want to escape the shadows of the past hiding in this place.

"Sure," that was Sharon. "I'll take the generator and maintenance rooms. Steve cover the exits and hangars. Bucky you've got the basement."

I've gotta thank her for giving me patrol. But I'm worried for if there's science labs, human experiment labs in the basement.

* * *

I've cleared and checked every single hangar and garage. There's only a few vehicles left and not a single person: soldier or civilian. *bring bring* Oh I guess my phone is ringing. I pull it out of my pocket and the caller id is Bucky.

"Hey Bucky. What's happening?"

"There were labs." Sugar! He's probably having a panic attack right now. Its ben a while since the last one. "I think I found her. She was the only female down here. She's alive but she won't be conscious for a while. I found her chained to a bed in the middle of a room full of dead and unconscious scientists. There were burn marks made by something like pure energy all over the walls and ceiling. And carved into the floor."

"Okay, Bucky calm down. Take her to the entrance of this place, I'll grab Sharon." And that's what I do. As soon as she heard she hung up and ran; and now we're here waiting for Bucky.

I look towards the trees outside and when I turn back I see Bucky Walking through the hangar with a girl, no a woman wrapped in a blanket across his arms. I rush over to take her from him knowing that he's panicking inside, knees shaking and glazed over eyes. And as I look at her I'm looking at Peg. The only difference is her hair is a slightly different colour, more ginger, and she's missing the red lipstick.

I turn to Sharon and gesture that we've gotta go...

* * *

 **So what did you think? Too OOC? should I stick to Kit's p.o.v. Or would you like more Bucky? Tell me in the reviews box...**


	3. Wait What?

**Thanks for all the support guys! Sorry Steve was OOC, but at least you got a fill in on his perspective. And if any of you who have seen Civil War are wondering why Bucky isn't chilling in a freezer, its because I wanted to use him so its a slight alternate timeline. Also if you're wondering about the wait: Welsh Bac and lack of motivation are bitches.**

 **Reviewer shoutout:- Thanks again to Kate! its nice to hear a layered perspective on the characters. Also Bucky is a cinnamon roll we must protect.  
-Thanks Sabina for liking the story!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Avengers are sadly still not mine...**

* * *

3; Wait What?

 _Kit's p.o.v._

Flashes. Flashes of strip lights, beeping machines, bloodstained lab coats and beams of pure energy. Feelings. Feelings of manacles, power and helplessness.

* * *

And now a ceiling. Plain, but I know that old water stain, the chip on the join to the wall and the exact shade of off white. I'm home, well my German flat I share with Sharon. There should be a door straight ahead of me. A desk to my left with a desk chair padded with an old blanket; and on it a pale blue jewellery box. My posters and art should be above it and my bed and next to my desk should be the clothes rail I use as a wardrobe. I'm lying in a sprung mattress on a white simplistic double bed (from Ikea along with the rest of my furniture). The sheets are soft from years of use. Faded jade green with a sprinkling of teal hexagons in various sizes creating the pattern of the duvet and pillows.

As I sit up I begin to realise that I ache all over. Then again the job is punishing on my body; honestly I bet all those memories of the Bavarian theme park are just bad dreams. After all there is noting saying that I didn't dream it. I'm totally not in denial. It never happened. I just slept in random clothes, well my pj's I never wear. Eh. I'm black out tired most nights anyway. I might as well go and make myself some coffee. I _need_ coffee.

* * *

As I reach the door I hear male voices in the kitchen. Its not like Sharon to invite people over in the morning. Eh. People do random ass shit; it is human nature. Then I hear what they're saying.

"We can't just leave her Buck, what if she's like Wanda. You did see those burns."

"We could send her to Wakanda-"

"No. We left our asylum, we cant go and reclaim it with a new friend. It doesn't work that way. But equally we cant bring her with us, we're fugitives."

"I know what you're thinking and I don't want to do it either."

"It's Tony, we leave her hoping for the best or we turn her in and us with her."

"Steve we ca-" At that point the door opens and I fall flat on my face. Straight into the kitchen tiles and a whole world of pain.

* * *

I look up and see their shocked faces unsure what to do. Wait why am I acting like having Captain America and Bucky Barnes (aka the Winter soldier) in my kitchen as being perfectly normal? They're just sitting at the breakfast bar like they just popped around for a cuppa and a chat. Even though they obviously didn't. However my stupid brain can only think of one thing to say:

"Hi."

"Are you okay..." That was Barnes.

"Yep I'm fine" I say, wincing as I pull myself up by the door handle.

"We have some things to explain to you." That was Mr Capsicle himself. "It might be a bit hard to take in."

"Honestly anything's hard to take in without coffee," I absentmindedly get out my favourite mug and switch the kettle on. "So fire away."

He seems hesitant as if trying to find a way to be tactful and then suddenly he realises something.

"What day is it?"

"Oh that's easy its the 16th. I'm meant to go to Bavaria today with my team."

"No sorry, its the 20th. You've been missing for three days. According to the authorities it is most likely that you died in the explosion of the bomb or were transferred to a military hospital. When in reality you were taken to a Hydra base and experimented on."

And for once I react like a normal human being (I think) and sink to the floor in shock. I look towards them and there's pain on Cap's face. I could tell he was trying to be tactful or kind about it. But there just isn't anyway to do it. And then I just get a feeling that this was meant to happen. Not in the 'this is a setup' way, but in the 'this will make you stronger than anyone' way...

And then I realise the threads of slightly green energy I'm pulling from the microwave.

"Fuck! I can't go home now. The accords will keep me locked up." After all the Prime Minister is a mega-bitch and signed the accords to an extreme level. "But hey...I guess I can fake my death and run forever!" Oops mega sarcasm alert.

"You see that's the problem. We can't just leave you and Steve won't agree to let you join us." I'm starting to like Barnes. "The only other option is to hand you over to Stark and the accords or send you to Wakanda and pray T'Challa lets you in."

"Neither of those options seems promising. And where are you staying?" I bet they can smell my ulterior motives; but its worth a shot.

"Amsterdam, We've got others staying there too." I'm surprised Steve gave that away.

"Ah, so you're running a refugee centre for people escaping the accords. I can help you if you help me. Find a way to help me control this, and I'll use my contacts and skills to keep you under the radar for a while."

"I guess it's a deal." He says it begrudgingly, but I know he won't sacrifice soldiers to distract the enemy momentarily. And I'm a soldier now.

"I guess it is. The name's Katherine Myklebust, you can call me Kit."


	4. Apartments and Amendments

**Hey guys! I'm glad for all the support you guys have been giving me. I'm suuuuuuuuuper sorry about the what month two months since I last updated, cos school and life is hard guys. And I'm sorry that the ending of the last chapter seemed a bit rushed, hopefully I'll do better this time...**

 **Sayonara from Kitten**

4; Apartments and Amendments

 _Kit's p.o.v._

So this is where the accords fugitives have been staying. Was the first thought on my mind when I entered the seemingly derelict building on the outskirts of Amsterdam. Now I'm glad I only bought a duffle bag of clothes and toiletries; oh and a sleeping bag. Well its not a duffle bag, more like an overstuffed backpack.

Seeing as the top floor of the 'abandoned' building belongs to us. what was once a penthouse suite is now gutted except from the fixed kitchen and bathroom appliances. The windows are boarded up and the floors bare of carpets. Where they were there's simply bare boards. There's clearly electricity which no doubt was paid for by some mad millionaire in the inner city who disproves of the accords. There's three rooms with sleeping bags or duvets in them and some cushions and crockery are set out in the large living-kitchen-diner. But besides from that there is little to show this place is inhabited. I guess all designed so its in habitants can take off in a few cars in a matter of minutes with all items accounted for.

I guess I'm prepared enough for this situation with enough clothes to last a fortnight (stretch jeans and dark coloured tee's). Two sets of coloured contacts (blue and brown). My deep hooded jacket with the draping sleeves. My heavy duty boots (and two pairs of navy point shoes). Three cans of deodorant. Two bottles of shower/shampoo gel. Feminine necessities. And two full multipacks of super-noodles. Judging by me its what they'll need eventually.

"Hey Kit. You're sleeping with Natasha and Wanda." Buck half yells at me from across the room.

"Kay." I start and go to dump my bag in the room with the glowing blue bracelets...

* * *

After I'd dumped my stuff Cap called a house...team...group meeting to introduce me to everyone. Everyone being Cap, Buck, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Clint, Scott and me. (Who he obviously didn't introduce me to!)

"We're running out of money and supplies you know, and a fixed and safe place to live would be nice. I'd actually like to see Cassie." Scott has probably decided to make this a free for all in group problems so I'll just sit this out.

"Well how do you think we'll get more Scott. and why do you think we're living here? There's nowhere else safe to go or stay." Oh great I bet Nat's about to aggravate him.

"I'm sorry that we have a problem." He shoots

"Well do we have a solution? No." Oh great. Argument time.

Sensing the impending punch-up Cap the righteous steps in to resolve the argument...by using it's point...

"Well does anyone have a plan?" There's a few murmurs but no-one speaks up with a solution. And then I remember the accords amendment 9; The Norway Clause.

"Ummm...Guys?" As I try to get their attention they all seem to miraculously shut up. "I guess you haven't had access to the internet or any official documents for quite some time, because there is a place for us to go. A halfway point between who you were and complying with the accords." At the sudden looks of fear and annoyance on most people's faces I stall, waiting for my idea to be shot down.

"Go on." Cap says and with it shuts up the disgruntled murmur coming from Sam. I guess the guy really does follow him anywhere.

"Well after the whole airport debacle, thankfully no civilian casualties, Norway demanded an amendment or they would remove themselves from the Accords committee and shelter fully operational enhanced. So in a great feat of compromise the UN actually agreed with the request and allowed them to write amendment 9: The Norway Clause."

"I hate to rush you, but cut to frickin chase and tell us how this helps please!"

"Well Scott I was just about to tell you that the clause allowed then them to harbour semi-operational enhanced in their own town. They can bring family and some friends, get a job, start a family and basically live a normal life. With if they wish to remain operational, the only assessment on whether or not they can act, is that of a single UN peacekeeper. However those travelling must be in some kind of amicable arrangement with Norwegian citizen."

"Well where do we find one of those?" Scott Lang would be perfect at board meetings...

"You already have. My Dad's Norwegian and I was born there. so I have dual citizenship. The problem is that the British side is trying to send me to the raft or somewhere similar..."

"Wow, I-I-I never guessed that we could find a home somewhere. I guess I haven't had one since that she-" At that point Wanda breaks off into tears. not just the simple weeping of anyone, but the load violent tears of someone who has lost so much and for it feels lost. The tears of the survivor.

Slowly I move towards her while Cap and Nat do the same on the other side. And its all I can do not to wrap my arms around her and tell it'll be fine, and that it's just a hop and a skip to Norway. but instead I just sit close to her and wait for her to free herself from her interior slideshow of misery.

* * *

It took a while, so we disbanded, but there were two questions on everyone's mind: How are we going to get to Norway? And can they truly be trusted?

* * *

 **Alright guys what do you think? I'm gonna try and update every two weeks to every month so I should start showing up in your inboxes again pretty soon. Review if you liked it or not, shoutouts will be given to you for the taking the time. So see you soon!**


	5. A Decision and A Dancer

**Hey Guys! I thought I'd try and write a bit on one story or the other every night so it might take a while to post, but each chapter will be as high a quality as I can write. Also GCSE Coursework really leaves you with no spare time for fic. I am also considering creating a running spon for my favourite stories in the community, today I recommend: 'You Mess Is Mine'. It was my first ever fic and its still running strong with excellent writing and character development (plus it has stayed away from civil war so far!). Now on to the reviews!**

 **Olivia0707 - Thanks for showing such enthusiasm! Its amazing to check your emails in the morning and find a sentence like that!**

 **(P.s. I made Kit a playlist on YouTube called 'Kit's vocaloid playlist' which contains the song she will dance to next chapter.)**

 **Now on with the story! I've got some Steve for you today So enjoy!**

* * *

5; A Decision and A Dancer

 _Steve's p.o.v._

As much as everyone is questioning the proposition Kit put forward in their own ways for their own reasons. they still will look to me to make the final decision. They're all here because they trusted me, or what I stood for more than they trusted the UN. As much as I love the feeling of being right, the knowledge that I led them all away from a home, a family, or a chance to finally make peace with something is a daunting weight to bear.

The only person I know is here because he will always trust me is Buck, and even he doubts sometimes (even if it is in himself). And, the only person who is here by unchangeable circumstance is Kit. Her job bought her to this place, but with it she bought hope. The second most powerful weapon in the world, following just after knowledge. And it's finally freeing Wanda, maybe it will free us all.

Anyway, I must stop dwelling on this, they'll want to know my opinion by now. If they've congregated it means they've decided. It always does. I look up from my side of the room I share with Buck and find that even he's gone. I guess I better go tell them my decision

* * *

 _Kit's p.o.v._

Cap walks into the room we are all standing in. He steels himself, setting himself in the posture of a soldier on parade, and opens his mouth. Clearing his throat, not to draw attention to what he's about to say as we all know why he's about to talk. He's made his decision like we all have.

"Ummm...I've made my decision. I believe that we should attempt to seek refuge within the Norway Clause. However I have no idea on how to open it or get to Norway..." He trails off afraid in himself for showing this weakness when everyone is looking for concrete help.

"Well its a good thing you decided that. 'Cause we all want to do it as well; but its still down to you to get us to Norway Kit." Gee thanks Sam for dumping all the responsibility on me. I can feel everyone's gaze on me.

"Okay guys," shit I cant think of anything to say. "I do have an idea, but its a bit odd and will take the full co-operation of all of you. So if you're willing to listen I'm happy to share it." Aaaaaaand I can hear my awkward apprehension...

"Well I'm all ears, I'm done with this dump and I want to see Cassie." Thank god for Scott, chief awkward silence breaker.

"Thanks, basically my shit idea is for me to dance our way across Europe... I was hoping to build an urban legend about an enhanced dancer who appears and disappears suddenly in cities all across Europe and in doing so elude the CIA. I'm currently still MIA so we have to start this plan within the next fortnight before they find more fishy shit about my disappearance. My plan is to start in Amsterdam and take a roundabout route to the Norwegian border. I have my passport so should then be able to activate the clause."

"Well its the only plan we've got, any disagreements?" Capsicle asks around but no one disagrees. "Well then, Kit, I guess you have two weeks."

* * *

 _Bucky's p.o.v._

A week passes and everyday Kit warms up against the kitchen island in the large room. After an hour of stretches and balancing exercises many circus performers can't pull off and are surely gruelling, she turns on the music. Its an unusual song. The voice, or should I say voices, sound artificial and the song is in three different alternating styles. She works for hours purely on perfecting her form. I never saw much ballet back in Brooklyn or in Russia, but she is surely at a professional level. Then when she sees her form to perfect she begins to add light manipulation to the routine, surely to give the dancer the idea of being enhanced. Great symbols and small things are created from light she manuvers with a flick of her fingers or a twitch of her ankle as she spins and steps in perfect harmony with the music. While at night she eats quickly before stretching again gently and going to bed. Every day a repeat in an almost military dedication to getting this right and saving us all...

* * *

 **I'm sorry I cant write more or write for a while, I have my GCSE English Language Oral exam on Monday and I've still got to learn my script. But besides from school, R &R, enjoy and if you have the game 'Imagine ballet dancer' check out the high level moves as I don't know ballet move names and will therefore be using the names from the game to refer to specialist moves Kit will perform. Still goodbye and goodnight my little kittens (what do I call you?).**


	6. The end

**Hi Guys.**

 **I am deciding to re-write this story so that Kit is less of a mary-sueish character and so that it has a stronger plot line. I'm going to be posting the first chapter (a prologue) within the next week. I'm sorry if this has upset any of you but I would like a chance to improve my writing and storytelling methods.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story as long as you have!**


End file.
